Increasingly complex computer infrastructure is commonly used to perform computing tasks. Data centers are often used to manage this computing infrastructure. Such data centers may include various electronic devices that make up the computing infrastructure. To facilitate the transmission of data through the computing infrastructure, many devices including, for example, external optical cables, patch panels and fiber shuffle boxes are used to implement complex connection topologies for computing systems. The connections between the different devices in the computing infrastructure may have different types of connections, which may change over time as devices are upgraded, added, or services.